


Balanced

by the_savage_daughter_0627



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Katara (Avatar), Engagement, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Katara (Avatar)-centric, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Politics, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_savage_daughter_0627/pseuds/the_savage_daughter_0627
Summary: Zuko loves watching his girlfriend tear into pompous politicians.Written for Zutara Week 2020 "Counterpart". Reposted.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm trash and didn't finish Zutara Week 2020, I'm reposting the prompts I finished as one-shots :)

Fire Lord Zuko tented his fingers in front of him, his elbows resting on the polished wooden tabletop, eyes crinkled in amusement as he struggled to keep the corners of his mouth from curling into a smile.

Katara was yelling at the unfortunate Minister Huang...again. And the minister deserved it...again.

Katara had been going off on the Minister of Public Affairs for a good three minutes. Angry words flew from her mouth and struck the minister like lightning. Her indignation was clear in the sharp set of her shoulders, her white-knuckled fist on the tabletop, her other hand pointing an accusatory finger at the man in question, and the wildfire that burned in her eyes.

“—and I’ll have you know, Minister Huang, that just because these people are fishermen and lumber workers  _ does not  _ mean that they don’t deserve clean water and healthcare and a proper education!” Katara’s voice had risen, both in volume and octave, and Zuko was certain the whole Capital City could hear her tirade. “Every citizen of the Fire Nation deserves the right to a prosperous life and to enjoy the wealth of their nation. I’m sure the Fire Lord agrees with me.”

Her fiery blue eyes turned to him, and Zuko eliminated all traces of amusement from his face. He sat straighter in his seat at the head of the table and fixed the minister with a cool look. 

“Ambassador Katara is correct in her assumptions, Minister,” Zuko said diplomatically. 

Minister Huang looked like he was on the verge of having an aneurysm. “But—my Lord, the budgets have already been drawn for this quarter—”

“So we’ll pull funds from the cushy salaries of our overpaid ministers,” Katara interrupted, her steely gaze back on him. The minister shrank back from the intensity of her glare. “Does the Fire Lord agree to that?”

It was time to play peacemaker. Zuko allowed a small smile of satisfaction. He didn’t care much for the minister, and he liked to see Katara put him in his place, but he could only allow it to go so far. “I think that we can pull together enough funds to ensure the people in the Jian Province are cared for.” He looked back and forth between the waterbender and the minister. “Is that satisfactory?”

“It is,” Katara said, flashing him a victorious smile.

“Yes, my lord,” Minister Huang said resignedly. “I’ll take my leave now, your grace.”

The minister shuffled out of the room, and then it was just Zuko and Katara. He stood up and went to her, snaking one hand around her waist to pull her close. He pressed his lips to hers.

Her mouth was cool and soft against his. Her fingers wrapped around his neck and anchored him to her. 

Too soon, he pulled away and smirked down at her. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you put pompous politicians in their place,” Zuko murmured to her. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it myself,” Katara laughed. She tucked a flyaway lock of hair behind her ear and looked up at him. Her eyes were like the ocean; bottomless and full of life. A smile played at her lips. “I guess you’ll have to keep me around then.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Zuko said in a low growl. He returned her smirk, but then he grew serious. “I’ve been thinking a lot about that, actually.”

She linked her fingers through his and traced the length of his thumb with hers. “What about it, in particular?”

“You’ve been here for almost two years. You’re an excellent diplomat and ambassador. I’m glad you stayed.” His voice dropped. He watched their fingers, his hand a pale contrast to the russet of her skin. “I don’t think I could have accomplished half of what we’ve done without you.”

There was a playful smirk on her lips. “No, I don’t think you could have.” White teeth flashed as her grin spread. “You’re a wise leader, but you’re a terrible politician.”

“And you act as if you were born to do it,” Zuko countered, remaining serious. With his free hand, he cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking the smooth skin below the hollow of her eye. “Stay with me, Katara.”

Her hand reached up to hold his in place against her cheek. She searched his eyes, but they gave nothing away. He leaned down and kissed her softly, his lips brushing hers like a feather on the breeze. “Please,” he whispered against her skin. 

Zuko disentangled his fingers from hers and reached into his robe. “I love you, Katara. I want you by my side, just as you have been for the last two years.” He held his hand out to her and opened it. In the palm of his hand lay a necklace. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Zuko pulled his hand away from her face and moved to stand behind her. With a gentle tug, her mother’s necklace came undone and slid away from her neck. He draped the necklace across her throat. “My nation deserves a Fire Lady who is compassionate and kind, who values the lives of all its citizens, who will put their needs before the whims of the court.”

She felt like she couldn’t breathe. “And what do you deserve?”

“I don’t deserve you,” he murmured in her ear. “But for some reason, you have decided to be with me.”

“I love you.” Her voice was little more than a whisper. 

“Then will you become Fire Lady? Will you marry me?”

Her fingers cupped the carved gold pendant. She traced the combined symbols of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as unbridled joy welled in her chest. She had wondered for months now if he was going to ask her. Just as she had wondered what she would say if he did. But really, Katara always knew. Ever since the day she watched him fall as he took a bolt of lightning to protect her, she knew. 

She knew then that she couldn’t live without him. That was why she had stayed all of these years. Katara couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him.

“Yes,” she said.

Gooseflesh broke out across her skin as his fingertips grazed the nape of her neck to tie the necklace in place. Then, with a gentle hand on her waist, Zuko turned her to face him. He cupped her chin in one hand and gazed at her with nothing but love and adoration. His eyes were deep pools of liquid gold. Katara could stay lost in them forever. 

He kissed her then. His lips were a wildfire to her winter storm, the lightning to her thunder, the sun to her moon. They were Yin and Yang, push and pull, light and dark. He was summer sunshine and she was winter rain, and when they came together, it was perfect harmony. 

Zuko pulled back, just far enough to gaze into her ocean eyes. His mouth curved into a smile. Her mouth burned where his lips had been. His thumb stroked across her bottom lip. 

“Come on,” he murmured as he stepped back, linking his fingers through hers again. “Let’s go tell the court we’re engaged.” 

Katara smiled at him. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Minister Huang’s face. “What do you think they’ll have to say?” 

His returning grin was wide. “I think most of them have been eagerly waiting for me to propose. They probably thought I’d never get the nerve to do it.”

Her laugh was a melody he would never tire of hearing. “I’m glad you did.”

He kissed her one last time before they left the room. “Me too.”


End file.
